My Daddy
by SpikenSoldier
Summary: Really hard to explain, please just read, it's pretty good actually.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if you think I do, please tell me what you're on. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He stood outside, the rain pouring down looking at the grave. Tears trickled down his face as he remembered what the grave represented. His little girl. The three year old girl who had a future, but no longer did. He placed the flowers on the grave, her favorite, Gardenias. He grimaced at his thoughts. More tears fell as he thought of what she could have been. Honor-roll student, valid Victorian, a doctor maybe. As more tears sprung he turned around and walked away. 

*******************************

The woman screeched to a halt.

" Chibi-Usa! " The little girl ran over from the man she was talking to.

" Great news Mommy! That guy is ready to marry you!"

" Not right now Honey! We're going to be late for my date." Chibi-Usa scowled.

"I don't like Mamorue. He's a bastard!" Usagi stopped and looked at her.

" Where did you here that word from?"

" Mamorue."

" Don't ever use that word again."

" Mamorue does."

" So"

" Never mind-" A man tumbled into Usagi. Usagi got up and helped the man up.

" I am so sorry!" The man glared at her and got up.

" It's okay." 

" No really-! Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You're Heero Yuy!"

" What about it?"

" You're the Heero Yuy! The basketball player!"

" You a fan?"

" I've never missed one of your games! In fact.shouldn't you be stretching or something? You have a game tonight." The man looked at her in surprise.

" Aww Shit" He rolled his eyes and ran off into the crowd of the market place. Chibi-Usa pulled on Usagi's sleeve.

" I think he forgot that he had a gamecan I go watch him? Please?" Usagi sighed.

" Not if you're going to ask him to marry me." 

" I won't! I promise!" Usagi nodded her head.

" Oh! And Chibi-Usa? Don't ever use that word either." The little girl nodded and started to run off after the young man, yelling for him stop. He finally stopped and turned to look at her. She held her arms up in a motion that meant she wanted to be picked up. He rolled his eyes and picked her up and looked back at Usagi. Usagi nodded and the young man ran to a taxi with the little girl in his arms. Usagi wasn't really worried, she going to their game for her date with Mamorue anyway, she'd just collect her at the game. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" You lost the tickets!?!" Usagi stared at the man standing in front of her. The man rubbed her back. 

" It's alright Usagi, we can watch it at my apartmentit's not like it's that big of a deal" She stepped backwards. 

" Not that big of a deal?! Not that big of a deal!? He's says it's not that big a deal!?!" Mamorue arched his eyebrows. 

" Who're talking to?" Usagi's face was flushed and tears were starting to form in her eyes. 

" Mamorue! Chibi-Usa's at the game!!!" Mamorue held her by the shoulders. 

" Okaylet's take it from step one. What happened?" Usagi broke down and started spewing everything from meeting Heero in the shopping center to Mamorue losing the tickets. Mamorue looked at Usagi and sighed. He dug his hand into his pocket and drug out his car keys. " Alrightgo see if you can get her" Usagi immediately jerked up and kissed Mamorue on the cheek. She grabbed the keys and ran out the door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Usagi showed up at the arena an hour to late. The arena was locked up and the lights were dimmed. Usagi ran to the arena and pounded on the door. No one answered. Usagi sunk to the ground and did what any sensible girl would do. She cried. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~* 

" Sowhat does it do?" Four boys were sitting on the opposite couch that Chibi-Usa was sitting on. They all turned to look at a tall boy with hair covering half of his face. 

" What're you looking at me for? I only went to medical school for a couple of years" A blonde boy arched his eyebrows.

" Trowayou graduated as the person nominated to find the ultimate cure for AIDS." Trowa shrugged. 

" That doesn't mean anything, Quatre." Everyone turned to Heero was coming out of the shower. He had a towel wrapped around his waste. 

" What?" He stated in his monotone voice. A boy with a long braid spoke up. 

" Wellyou had a little girlabout her agewhat do they want?" Heero looked at the little girl. 

" What do you want to do to till we find your Mom, Chibi-Usa?" The little girl put a finger up to her chin. 

" I wanna makebrownies!" An Asian boy named Wufei got up from the couch and patted Heero on the back. 

" Quatre has assigned you as the official babysitter while we go look for her mombye!" Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei ran out of the apartment. Duo was the only one that stayed. Heero looked at Duo, 

" Can you watch her while I go get the ingredients for brownies? Thanks" Heero dodge out of the room before Duo could object. Duo looked at Chibi-Usa. 

" Come on babe, let's go raid the kitchen for some ingredients while Heero gets the cake mix." The little girl nodded and they walked into the kitchen. Duo would the guys pay. He walked over to the refrigerator and threw the door open. " Hmmwhat do you think would be good to put in the brownies?" Chibi-Usa grabbed a rather green looking egg and through it into the mixing bowl. It landed with a resounding crack. Then she found tomato juice and looked at Duo. 

" My Mommy says that tomato juice is healthier than caw pee." Duo guessed the cow pee was milk. He grabbed the can and looked at Chibi-Usa. 

" Your mom's smart." He poured the juice into the bowl. " NowI think we should make anatural brownie mix instead ofthe junk food Heero's bringing home" Chibi-usa went to the windowsill and found a plant buried in dirt. Duo smiled, " Now why would anyone put a weed in cake mix?" He ripped the plant out and dumped the dirt into the mixxing bowl. " Okaytime to mix it" Duo grabbed a bag and dumped the contents of the bowl into the bag, sealed it, and gave it to Chibi-Usa. " Now shake it." Chibi-Usa shook it till her arms were no longer visible. She handed it back to Duo. He poured it into a pan and put it into the oven. He turned around and smiled. " Now our boys are going to have something to eat when they get back! Go us, babe!" Duo heard the door slam. 

" Duo! I've got the cake mix!" Duo smiled put his finger up to his lips.

" It's alright! We found some in the kitchen!" Duo took the brownies out of the oven. They were gorgeuse. He and Chibi-Usa walked out to Heero. "Want some?" Heero shook his head. 

" I don't like to eat after a gameI'm going to hit the sackit's also time for a certain girl to go to bed" Chibi-Usa stamped her foot and pouted. 

" Mommy lets me stay up till eight thrity!" Heero looked at his watch, 

" Which it will be by the time you're ready to go to bedlet's go" Chibi-Usa sighed and followed Heero out of the room. The door burst open again and the rest of the guys barged in. They each grabbed two brownies and headed to their rooms. Duo smiled, 

" They're going to be sorry tomorrow" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Is it any good? Please tell me if I should continue it or what!!!! And if you have any request for couples post them in the reveiws!!! 


End file.
